


to her honor, to her beauty

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Post S8E3, kind of, let jaime and brienne kiss goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brienne, Jaime thinks, is beautiful in so many ways that Cersei would never dare be.





	to her honor, to her beauty

**Author's Note:**

> never thought i would write smth for a western fandom but i. have some Very Strong Braime Feelings ,

 

 

Cersei, Jaime remembers, had always seemed so _beautiful_.

 

It was so simple, so easy for him to say what was exactly beautiful about his sister; the blonde of her hair, her green eyes, her body and how she moved it through the expensive silk of her dresses, her voice and the sweetened venom that spilled out of her mouth as she moaned his name in all of their restless nights-- it was all so damned superficial, Jaime realizes. Cersei was beautiful, because never in his martyrdom of a life had he seen anything beyond her—a prison that would keep him so blind of the world beyond his legacy and his honor and whatever the fuck his last name had borne deep into his conscience, following him to the end of his days.

 

A hiss, his thoughts dissolving into thin air and the wound in his leg throbbing in numbed pain to the pressure Brienne's fingers put through the wet cloth. "Be careful," he chokes out, almost like a threat. It hurt like _hell_ \-- how come those creatures didn't eat him alive?

 

Brienne shoots him a glare, one that tells him for a hundredth time that she _knows_ she's not the most appropriate for the job, much less so when she hasn't even touched her own wounds yet—but between his one hand and a whole house that still hates him to pieces, who else better than her?

 

(He doesn't dare think how and _why_ the seven hells are they still alive-- his whole body hurts and his wounds wouldn't heal properly for a while and he still hasn't processed the entirety of the events of the night before but, when his eyes fall to the woman across him, the thought comes afloat involuntarily;

 

 _Brienne is beautiful_.)

 

Her hands are still working through the open wound with such gentle roughness, and Jaime closes off the entire universe to only see _her_.

 

Brienne, Jaime thinks, is beautiful in so many ways that Cersei would never dare be.

 

Definitely not how she once had made him believe—her big hands, dirty and calloused, a blue in her eyes so muted, almost as if hiding, her figure broad and unusual for a maiden, her lips shut; chapped and dry, wrinkles and cuts and blood staining her face like a worn down painting-- a woman so _ugly_ , so different from the things he had defined so strictly as absolute beauty, at one point he must've thought it laughable.

 

Except what Jaime had learnt to see, and what he sees right now, is an absolute _beauty_.

 

Because behind her scars, was a woman so worthy of her title, honorable, with a conviction and strength he still thinks he lacks—because Jaime knows Brienne would fight the entire world if it's to protect the people she holds dear and the ones she had promised to serve. Because behind the dirtiness of her hands and a rusty armor, was a heart of gold—a gold that Jaime had always taken for granted, but would never shine as brightly as hers did when she showed her compromise to the world, to do the things she firmly believes are the right thing. Because behind that quiet facade, was a woman. A woman that nobody he has met in the entirety of his miserable life, would deserve that respect more than her. That genuine love and appreciation nobody seems to have truly given her yet, of which she has resigned herself of recieving because there's something, _something_ inside that heart of hers that made her doubt of the most tender of affections.

 

(And Jaime, more than anyone in this unfair world in which they stand, would be willing to make her feel that way-- _beautiful_.)

 

"Ser Jaime."

 

He's no longer the man he was back in King's Landing—he won't ever be that golden lion again, and he doesn't plan to. Those days are long gone, Jaime thinks, and that's just fine. Because right here, alive, alongside her-- with the fucking woman that saw him all the way through his worst time, with the most pure and absolute beauty he has ever seen—it's more than enough.

 

Her blue eyes glint with the dim light of day entering through the window, and still looking at him with a concern so genuine, a smile paints his lips upward. Cersei wasn't Brienne—never in her life would Cersei have the beauty of that woman.

 

Although his back hurts and his arm trembles trying to hold his weight, he forces himself to sit in the hard matress of the bed, to see her up close—to really get to see that beauty and bear it in his head and replace all the things that had once haunted him, all the things of which he had once been convinced. His hand finds her cheek, his thumb finds her lips, and ever so slightly brushing his palm against the dust of her face and the dead skin around her mouth, his eyes find hers.

 

"Ser Brienne."

 

(And seeing that beauty shine so brightly, Jaime doesn't think twice as he leans in to kiss her.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> make them kiss before episode 5 comes and rips me apart plea


End file.
